Something Bad
by texasbelle91
Summary: Beth Greene and Tara Chambler are best friends who, along with Merle and Daryl Dixon, travel the country, committing crimes and having fun. "Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen Drinks keep coming, throw my head back laughing Wake up in the mornin' don't know what happened"
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a new little idea I had inspired by Miranda Lambert and Carrie Underwood's "Somethin' Bad." I hope y'all like it. There will be time jumps.**_

_**There is no "pairing" for this story but it will focus on Beth and Tara but there will not be any "Tareth."**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Walking Dead or it's characters. Nor do I own any of the songs, places or anything of that sort used in this story.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Something Bad**

* * *

_**FBI Atlanta Field Office**_

_**January 15, 2015**_

_**12:45 p.m.**_

Special Agent Michonne Owens had barely had time to settle into her temporary office before there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Mich," Special Agent Abraham Ford greeted her. "We have everything set up on the 'Thelma and Louise' case so whenever you're ready.."

"I'm ready now," Michonne said, grabbing a stack of files and following Abraham down the hallway. "Do y'all have anything new on these girls?"

Abraham shook his head. "No, just what I've sent you. This is the first time they've hit Georgia so that's why we've asked you to come down."

The pair stopped in front of a set of double doors before stepping inside.

"I should warn you," Abraham said, "we've been able to get several other agent's to come down and they are highly pissed."

Michonne sighed and chuckled, "I can handle them. It's my job."

Upon stepping inside the room, Michonne and Abraham were met with stares from their fellow agents as they all ceased talking.

"Everyone, this Agent Michonne Owens from the DC office. She's here to assist on the 'Thelma and Louise' case and hopefully shed some new light on it to help us catch these girls," Abraham said. Then turning to Michonne, he began introducing her to the other agents. "This is Agent Eugene Porter from the Houston office and Agent Jacqui Prescott from right here in Atlanta and Agent Alisha Collins from the Los Angeles office."

Michonne and the others quickly exchanged greetings before she sat her stack of files down at the head of the table and cleared her throat.

"Well," she began, "as you all know, these girls like to go after rich, powerful men. They certainly haven't shied away from teasing us either. And as much as I hate to admit it, they're good at what they do. There's been absolutely no trace of them, no fingerprints, no photos and the descriptions at each crime scene differ but we know these are the same girls."

"Can we even be sure of that?" Jacqui asked.

"Yes, we're sure of it. Now, for each girl, we have compiled a list of known aliases from not only the crimes scenes in your jurisdiction but from those in others as well. They never stay in one place for every long but they always hit multiple towns within each state. As of lately though, their favorite names of choice are Alanna Bailey and Emily Richmond. They used those names here in Atlanta and in North Dakota."

* * *

_**Seymour, Indiana**_

_**June 16, 2014**_

Merle Dixon laughed and slammed his hand down on the steering wheel.

"We done it again, baby brotha. I swear, you girls was tha best thing ta ever happen ta us," he said, glancing at Tara and Beth in the rearview mirror.

Tara smiled and leaned into the front seat, taking the cigarette out of Daryl's mouth and sticking it in her own as she leaned back.

Beth sighed with a smile on her face. "Where to next, Merle?"

"Anywhere ya want, Darlin'."

Beth looked at Tara and both girls eyes lit up.

"Somewhere near the ocean," Beth said dreamily.

Daryl reached for the map on the dash and opened it.

"We still gotta make that stop in Kentucky and then we have that job in South Carolina but how's Atlantic City sound fer now?" He asked.

Beth groaned. "No fun for me. I'm not twenty-one yet."

Tara laughed. "Seriously, Bethie? You have a fake ID. Several of them actually."

"Yeah, I know. I just thought we could take a little break and have some fun."

"It's too risky but don't ya worry, Darlin', we're gon' do yer twenty-first right. Jus' like we did Tara's," Merle said as he pulled into the parking lot of the Motel 6 they were staying in.

Beth sat down on one of the beds as Tara emptied a bag onto it. Both girls squealed in excitement as Merle and Daryl walked in carrying their other bags.

"Don't y'all get too excited," Daryl said, taking a seat next to Beth, "we gotta sell his stuff in Louisville 'fore we move on ta Atlantic City."

"So this buyer," Tara said as she joined Merle at the small table, "you trust him?"

Merle shrugged. "Not as much as tha guy back in Utah but this one is willin' ta pay more for this shit."

"Harry Winston!" Beth shrieked as she looked over the jewelry.

The others shook their heads and laughed.

"You girls did good," Daryl said as he separated the jewelry before making sure it was neatly packed up for different buyers.

"Well, y'all might as well get some rest 'cause y'all gon' have ta drive," Merle told 'em.

* * *

_**Louisville, Kentucky**_

_**June 17, 2014**_

_**7:00 a.m.**_

"I thought we weren't meeting them until 10," Tara said as Merle gave Beth directions.

"We ain't meetin' 'em 'til then but I want ta make sure we get a good look at tha place first. 'Sides, ya know you girls ain't goin' in with us."

Tara scoffed. "So you'll let us do the dirty work, steal the shit but we can't make the deals? Misogynistic, redneck prick," she mumbled.

Merle chuckled, "Don't get yer panties in a twist, rug muncher."

They flipped each other off before Merle put his hand on Tara's shoulder and leaned forward in his seat. "Y'all know it's too dangerous. We know y'all can take care of yerselves but we don't want y'all goin' inta this deal."

Merle had Beth park several streets away from where they were meeting their buyer then he and Daryl walked the rest of the way to scope out the place.

The girls got out of the car once Merle and Daryl were out of sight and sat on the hood.

"You know Merle's just tryin' to protect us, right?" Beth asked, breaking the silence.

"I know." She nudged Beth's arm with hers, "So who are we going to be in Atlantic City?"

"Courtney, maybe, I don't know but we still have awhile before we have to decide."

"Ooh. Courtney. The one you used in San Diego. She'll be perfect there," Tara and Beth both laughed.

"What about you?"

"That's easy. Gina, the one I used in Portland."

Two hours later, the brothers returned. Both were smiling as they climed into the front seats while Beth and Tara began changing their clothes in the back seat.

"Remember," Daryl said, "after y'all drop us off, go straight ta that bar. Nowhere else."

"We remember," the girls said in unison.

At 9:55 a.m., they were pulling up just down the street from the building where the meeting would be. Daryl and Merle grabbed the bags out of the trunk and waited for the girls to drive off before they started walking.

The deal went smoothly as bags were exchanged and they got the hell out of there.

Tara and Beth were at the bar, both sipping on sodas when Daryl and Merle walked in. Both men winked at them, their signal to leave and wait for them, as they took a seat at the bar.

When they emerged from the bar a few minutes later, Daryl slid into the back seat with Tara so they could count the cash and divide it while Merle got in the drivers seat beside Beth.

"Ahh! I love our job!" Tara shouted and kissed the hundred dollar bills in her hands.

Daryl and Merle both laughed as they each lit up their own cigarettes. Beth smiled, took off her heels and propped her feet up on the dash and turned the radio up as the intro to a song began.

Tara leaned forward and put her arms over Beth's seat, "I love this song! Turn it up more."

Beth leaned forward and turned it up as they both began singing along with the music and dancing as best they could in the car.

"You only love me for my big sun glasses And my Tony Lomas And my Dodge Dart classic You said "I'll be Johhny and you be June I'll ride with you to the moon" But guess what?

You can't ride in my little red wagon The front seat's broken and the axel's dragin' You can't step to this backyard swagger You know it ain't my fault when I'm walkin' jaws droppin' like Ooh, ah, ooh, ah

Oh, heaven help me I've been sewing wildflower seeds And chasing tumble weeds But that's just who I be And you're just trying to slow this rolling stone But I'm on to you baby So guess what?

You can't ride in my little red wagon The front seat's broken and the axel's dragin' No you can't step to this backyard swagger You know it ain't my fault when I'm walkin' jaws droppin' like Ooh, ah, ooh, ah"

"That's tha perfect song fer y'all," Daryl muttered from the back seat, making both girls laugh.

Tara leaned over, grabbed his face and kissed his cheek, "Awe, Darylina, ya know ya love us."

* * *

_**Atlantic City, New Jersey**_

_**June 19, 2014**_

Beth and Tara screamed and ran for the beds when they opened the door to their hotel room.

They threw themselves on the bed and squealed like little girls, Merle and Daryl laughed as they brought in their bags.

"I got us a job lined up," Merle told them as Daryl lit a cigarette and Beth and Tara started jumping on the bed.

"What is it?" Daryl asked.

"Well, if those two will settle down, I'll tell y'all."

Beth giggled as they sat down and looked at Merle.

"So?" Tara asked.

"Y'all gon' need ta slut it up a lil' bit. Kinda like y'all did when we was in Arizona. Y'all jus' gotta sell tha part ta get inta their room an' get ta their safes."

"Where are they stayin'?" Beth asked curiously.

"Trump Taj Mahal," Merle stated.

Their jaws dropped.

"What?" Tara shrieked.

Daryl started coughing. "What tha fuck's wrong with ya, Merle? They ain't goin' in there. That place has more security than fuckin' Fort Knox!"

"Merle, we've only done small jobs. Small casinos, small banks, shit like that. We've never gone into a place that big," Beth tried to reason. "You've always said 'small and simple' and this is neither of those."

"Look, I ain't pimpin' y'all out. Ya ain't gotta fuck nobody, jus' take their shit. Y'all have done it before, this is no different."

"Yes it is," Daryl said, "we need to lay low for awhile after Indiana. We never do jobs this close together an' we're not about ta start now."

"Bunch of pussies," Merle muttered, shaking his head as he walked out tthe door.

"Why can't we just go back to stealin' cars?" Tara asked Daryl. "We were good at that and it was so much easier. Can't you talk to Merle?"

Daryl groaned at the thought of talking to Merle when he was high and knowing Merle probably wouldn't back out of this job but he nodded his head anyway and left the room.

"Have you ever thought about leaving?" Beth asked as Tara laid back on the bed. "I mean, just goin' back to what we were doin' before, when Merle was locked up."

"Yeah but Merle's family, Beth, and Daryl isn't going to cut him loose unless he opens his mouth. Besides, we chose this, remember? We asked Merle if we could start workin' with him."

Beth laid back on the bed beside Tara but shot back up when the door to their room swung open and Merle and Daryl walked in.

"Alright," Merle said, "y'all ain't gotta do this job but how 'bout that one I was talkin' 'bout in South Carolina? Y'all still want ta do that one?"

Beth nodded, "Yeah."

"I'm in," Tara said.

"Me too," Daryl agreed.

"Good," Merle said happily. "Now what do y'all say we go have some fun?"

They drove around for a little while before they found a bar, one where they wouldn't have to spend much money and draw attention to themselves.

After a few rounds of drinks, Beth sat down at the bar while Daryl and Merle played pool and Tara danced with some woman.

She was sipping on a beer when a guy sat down next to her.

"Two beers," he told the bartender and turned to Beth.

"Zach," he said, holding out his hand.

Beth cocked her head to the side and smirked, recognizing him instantly, "Courtney."

"So, Courtney," he began, handing her one of the beers the bartender sat down in front of him, "what are you doin' in a place like this?"

She shrugged.

"You don't like to talk. I get that," he said while putting his hand on Beth's thigh.

Beth looked behind her to where Daryl and Merle were and saw their bodies stiffen as they prepared for a fight. Tara had stopped dancing and was now making her way to the bar when Beth grabbed Zach's hand and leaned closer to him, whispering in his ear.

She saw Tara smile and winked at her as she stood from the bar stool and led Zach out the door.

"Who tha hell was that?" Merle asked Tara when she made her way over to the pool tables.

"Y'all don't recognize him?"

Both men shook their heads no.

"That's Zach Alistair. His father is a millionaire and he just took our Bethie home or to the closest motel."

Beth looked at her phone to see it was 5 a.m. and she had dozens of missed calls and texts from Tara, Merle and Daryl.

She cursed to herself and eased out of bed, silently picked up her clothes from around the motel room and stared at the bedside table where she had seen Zach put his winnings a few hours earlier. She smiled to herself as she opened the door and made her way out of the motel after retrieving the money.

"Look who's doin' the walk of shame," Tara shouted a little too loudly when Beth opened the door to their room.

Beth groaned and kicked off her shoes as she sat down on the bed. Merle walked over to her and brushed her hair away from her neck with a laugh.

"Hope ya got somethin' that made that punk worth it," he said.

Even with the pounding in her head, Beth smiled and opened up her jacket to pull out several stacks of hundred dollar bills. "What the hell do you think?"

"Holy shit! How much is that?" Tara all but screamed.

"Just a few thousand," Beth stated simply with a shrug and reached into her pocket, pulling out a set of keys and tossing them to Merle. "Maybe you can get us somethin' for that."

Merle chuckled. "Well, I don't know anyone 'round 'ere but I'm sure I can find someone who wants it. 'Sides, we gon' stay 'ere a lil' while 'fore headin' out."

* * *

_**A/N: Well, that was the first chapter and there will be more of a plot and details in the next one.**_

_**If you didn't like it, don't be rude about it.**_

_**The song used in this chapter is "Little Red Wagon" by Miranda Lamber**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well, it's been a long time coming but the second chapter is finally here. Of course there are time jumps and the story is all over the place but I hope y'all enjoy it!**_

_**And please, please review.**_

* * *

Something Bad

Chapter Two

* * *

_**Salem, New Jersey **_

_**June 28, 2014**_

_**9:40 a.m.**_

Beth puckered her lips as she applied a bright red lipstick and straightened her yellow dress. Tara handed her a brunette wig. Tara herself was wearing a short blonde wig and a pink dress.

The girls checked their appearance in the full length mirror, approved their look, smiled, and left the motel room.

"So where are we going first?" Tara asked, as they walked through a back alley.

"There's a jewelry shop not far from here. They keep their front door locked, and they have one camera. They turn the camera off when they have important clients come in, who want to be discreet," Beth replied.

"Okay, so how are we going to get in?"

"Well Tara, we can't get in, but heiresses Ava and Natalia Eddington can," Beth smirked, handing Tara her ID.

"Oh My God, I love you!" Tara laughed. "But what about Daryl and Merle? They're going to kill us when they find out we pulled this job without 'em."

Beth shrugged. "They'll get over it. They always do."

"True, but they hate it when we work alone."

"C'mon, Tara," Beth whined, "one job, on our own. South Carolina is goin' to be our last job, so why not do something just for us. We're a good team. We just have to get in there, act as if we belong, get what we can, and then we'll be home free. Please?"

Tara rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you have to tell Merle and Daryl we did this. I'm not gettin' on their bad side."

"I will," Beth said happily as she grabbed Tara's hands, and pulled her out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. "There's the store," she pointed out, "just take a deep breath and act as if we belong."

Tara nodded and followed Beth to the door of the jewelry store.

Beth pressed the button on the intercom and waited for someone to buzz the door open.

"Do you have an appointment?" a voice sounded through the speaker.

"No. I wasn't aware we would need an appointment," Beth said in her best British accent. "It's Ava and Natalia Eddington. We're here to see Jean-Louis."

The girls glanced at each other and smiled when the buzzer sounded, they stepped through the door and right up to the jewelry counter.

"Ah, Ava. Natalia." Jean-Louis called out, kissing both girls on their cheeks. "How are you?"

"As good as we can be," Tara spoke up, "May we see a few pieces? Some pretty trinkets to brighten up our day?"

Jean-Louis smiled and nodded as he reached down and unlocked one of the cases.

"Ah, the tennis bracelet, so charming, I adore it," Tara practically squealed when he laid it on top of the glass.

"Jean-Louis," Beth called for his attention, "may I try on this lovely necklace?"

"Of course, Miss Natalia," he said as he made his way around the glass cases.

While Beth had his attention, Tara discreetly slipped a piece of cheap jewelry out of her pocket, and replaced the real diamond tennis bracelet with the fake piece.

Just as Jean-Louis turned around to look at Tara, Beth took off the necklace and returned it to the velvety box.

"I don't think we'll be purchasing anything today, but thank you so very much for allowing us to try on your beautiful pieces," Beth said with a sigh, as she and Tara walked toward the door.

The girls said their goodbyes, being careful to keep up the charade, as they walked out the door and down the sidewalk. Neither of them spoke until they reached the alleyway. There they quickly stripped their dresses off, revealing the shorts and tanks they wore underneath, and tossed them, along with their wigs into a dumpster. They headed down the alley to the cheap motel.

Once they reached the motel, they grabbed their bags, threw them into Merle's car and took off.

* * *

"Ain't neither one of 'em answerin'," Merle growled and threw his cell phone on the bed. He was pacing the room with his fists clinched.

"They ain't gon' do nothin' stupid," Daryl said, "Ya trust 'em, don't ya?"

Merle threw his hands up, "Hell, I ain't sure anymore. The way them women been actin' we're all gon' get caught or, we're gon' have ta take tha fall for 'em."

"Naw," Daryl shook his head, "they ain't like that. They won't say nothin'. 'Sides, we done told 'em if we was ever caught fer them ta say we forced 'em ta do this shit. You said it yerself, they wouldn't do good in prison."

* * *

"Ugh! It's Merle again," Beth groaned as she looked at her phone and leaned her head back against the car seat.

Tara chuckled but kept her eyes on the road. "He's been callin' every five minutes for the past two hours, Beth. You better answer it. Quickly."

Beth looked at the screen and swiped it to unlock it.

"Hey, Merle," she said after putting it on speaker.

"Where tha hell have y'all been?!"

"Oh, we just had some things to take care of," she said innocently.

Merle snorted. "Yeah, well, y'all best have yer asses on tha road."

"We are headed to Richmond, " Tara shouted as they crossed the state line into Virginia.

"We're just now makin' it to Alexandria," Beth clarified. "We'll be there in a little while."

She ended the call before Merle could say anything more.

"Did you just hang up on Merle?" Tara asked her.

Beth just smiled and put on her sunglasses and leaned her seat back.

* * *

Merle sat on the hood of the car and lit a cigarette.

"Damn girls gon' cause me ta lose my mind," he mumbled to himself.

Daryl chuckled and sat down beside him. "Jus' let me know when ya 'bout ta go crazy so I ain't 'round ya when ya do."

Merle shrugged. "Been thinkin' fer awhile now that maybe it wasn't tha best idea ta bring them along. Maybe it's 'bout time we figure a way ta get 'em out of this without it causin' any problems fer us or them."

"You serious 'bout that?" Daryl asked. "'Cause I don't think they want out."

"Shit, Darylina, even if they don't want out, I think it'd be best if we made 'em. We'll do that job in South Carolina, get back ta Georgia an' let tha girls find 'em a nice place ta live an' maybe get 'em inta college. They cain't go on livin' this way an' goin' 'round stealin' an' shit."

Daryl busted out laughin' as he threw down his cigarette and doubled over. "Fuck!" He laughed, "if I didn't know any better I'd think you was gettin' soft, Merle."

"Naw. Jus' think it's a dumb idea ta keep draggin' 'em 'round with us. It ain't right, baby brotha."

Daryl sat back down next to Merle and rubbed his hands over his face. "This ain't 'bout tha girls, is it? Is it 'cause ya don't wanna share tha money no more?"

Merle spit and stood up, throwin' down his cigarette and stompin' it out.

"That ain't it," he said as he walked away.

* * *

_**Magnolia Grove Estates,**_

_**Brookhaven, Georgia **_

_**February 10, 2015**_

_**3:15 a.m.**_

Michonne parked her car at the curb in front of the yellow caution tape and got out of her car.

"Mich," Abraham shook his head as Michonne duct under the caution tape. "This is the same M.O. as Thelma and Louise but there's no way in hell it was them."

"How can we be sure?" She asked.

"There's no way they were able to break into this house and do as much damage at what was done. We do have reason to believe they were involved somehow though we're not sure how."

Michonne followed him up the walkway, past the other agents and police officers and to the front door of the four story mansion that stood before them. They showed the officer on watch their badges and proceeded inside.

They were led to the second floor of the house and into the second floor living room.

"There's a shit load of cash gone from the safe," Abraham started as he pointed to the safe that was still open, "and a shit load of diamond jewelry gone, too. They're thinkin' it's our girls but somethin' just don't feel right."

Michonne shook her head as she walked around the room, her eyes narrowing at the sight of the body still lying on the floor but covered with a sheet. "It doesn't. I don't think they would have escalated this quickly. Robbery to murder is a pretty big leap for them to make."

"We knew these girls had balls but damn," Abraham chuckled, "I don't think they did this. It ain't them."

"Not once have we received a report about them using a weapon of any kind during their robberies," Michonne said with a shake of her head. "They've always used their brains and looks to get over on men. They wouldn't have needed a weapon."

"Maybe he got rough with them or maybe it's as simple as they got caught," Agent Jacqui Prescott said as she walked over to the pair. "They're smart, so they had to figure they would get caught sooner or later and they couldn't leave any witnesses."

* * *

_**Richmond, Virginia**_

_**June 28, 2014**_

_**2:00 p.m.**_

Beth rolled her window down, pushed her sunglasses up and grinned when Tara pulled up next to a car in the parking lot of a gas station.

"You boys need help?" She asked as they walked over towards her.

Daryl grunted and leaned on the car while Merle glared down at her before breaking out into a grin and shaking his head.

"Y'all done tryin' ta make it on yer own an' playin' games?" He asked.

"For now," Tara replied, giving Beth a wink to which the blonde just giggled and opened her door.

Merle took a step back and watched as Beth walked away.

"Where tha fuck she think she's goin'?" He asked, turning back to Tara and Daryl.

They both shrugged and Tara smiled as Daryl took Beth's place in the passenger seat.

"Looks like she's ridin' with you," Tara said as she started the car.

Merle huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'ma kick y'alls ass fer stickin' me with Blondie from 'ere ta South Carolina."

"Where we gon' meet up at?" Daryl asked, avoiding his brothers comment.

"Myrtle Beach..." Merle began before turning his head to look at Beth as she called out his name.

"Tha fuck?" He muttered as she jumped in the passenger seat of his car and called out for him again.

"See ya later," Tara called out as she drove off and Merle made his way over to his car.

When he got in and started the car, Beth turned around in her seat then reached over and put her hand on his thigh, slightly putting pressure on it.

He looked in the rear view mirror to see a man with a gun running out of the store and right towards them. He gassed it and spun out as he took off.

Beth giggled when she finally looked over at Merle and despite his scowl, she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, c'mon Merle, smile for me."

He reached down and squeezed her hand that was still on his leg before pushing it away and shaking his head.

"What tha fuck did ya do this time?" He growled.

She leaned back and scoffed. "I did exactly what you taught me to do, Merle." She reached down in the floor and picked up a black bag.

He glanced over as she pulled out a gun, a couple boxes of Marlboro's and a stack of cash.

That's when he noticed the lights flashing behind them.

"Fuck!" He slammed his hand on the steering wheel and began to slow down.

"Merle, what are you doin'?" Beth asked, beginning to panic.

"Don't ya worry, Darlin'. Jus' put yer hair up an'..." he didn't finish as he pulled over and Beth stripped off her top, leaving her bra on, and unbuttoned her jeans.

Merle raised his eyebrows as she leaned over him when the officer tapped on the window.

"Can we help you, Officer?" She asked as innocently as she could.

He noticed where the cops eyes landed. "Uh...yeah," he swallowed hard, "do you know how fast y'all were goin'?"

"Naw, wasn't payin' no attention ta that," Merle answered.

"Well, y'all were goin' 80 and the speed limit is 50."

Beth, putting on a show, giggled and bit her bottom lip. "I think that may have been my fault."

Merle laid his hand on the small of her back as the cop continued to stare and Beth could feel his sweaty palm and the slight shaking he was trying to hide.

"Alright," the officer said, "y'all keep an eye on your speed and be careful."

As he walked away, Beth busted out laughing and leaned her forehead against Merle's.

"Poor Merle, your hands are shakin'," she breathed out, trying not to laugh more. Merle placed his hands on her hips and lifted her out of his lap, muttering under his breath.

Beth sat back and eyed Merle as he pulled off the shoulder of the road and started down the road.

"Put on yer God damn shirt. Ya fuckin' slut," he growled without lookin' at her.

* * *

Tara smacked her gum as she checked her phone for the hundredth time since leaving Beth and Merle.

"Starin' at tha damn thing ain't gon' make 'em call," Daryl muttered as he pulled into the parking lot of a fast food place.

"It's been hours and we haven't heard from them," Tara snapped. "Beth is my best friend and Merle is your brother, I'd think you'd be just as worried as I am if not more."

"Ain't got no reason ta be worried. You're worryin' enough fer tha both of us. 'Sides, they can take care of themselves."

"Yeah but we both know what Beth did back there and we both know how your brother gets when she does things like that."

"Maybe you should talk to 'er an' tell 'er she needs ta stop doin' that shit."

Tara gritted her teeth. "I'm tellin' you right now, if he lays a fuckin' hand on her, I will cut it off!"

"I don't doubt ya will but I'm sure they're fine."

* * *

A few hours later Beth opened her eyes as the car came to a stop. She didn't say anything though, she didn't even look at Merle. She just sat there and stared out of the window.

She sat there silently as Merle got out of the car. He wasn't gone very long but when he got back in he turned to her and when she didn't look at him, he reached over and grabbed her face.

"I ain't meant what I said earlier. Ya ain't a slut an' I know you was jus' tryin' ta help out."

She just stared at him blankly until he let go of her face and sighed, rubbing his hand over his own face.

"I got us a room," he said, "figured it was best if we didn't go straight ta where Daryl an' Tara are after what ya did taday."

She still didn't say anything.

After they got to their room and Beth had showered, she waited until Merle turned on the shower before she opened his bag and pulled out his bag of drugs then she picked up her phone and called Tara.

"Oh my God, Bethie! Where are y'all?" Tara practically shouted at her.

"Apparently we're in Raleigh. We had to take a little detour." Before Tara could ask why Beth asked if she could talk to Daryl.

"Hey," Daryl said and upon hearing his voice, Beth started sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, Daryl. I love you so much and I love Tara, too but I can't do this anymore. I'm done. I just don't want to do it anymore. As soon as we get to Charleston, I'm gettin' on a bus back home," she cried out in a rush.

"Wait, Bethie, slow down. What ya mean you're done?"

"I'm done, Daryl. Didn't you hear what I just said. I'm done. I want to go home."

* * *

Daryl leaned his head against the wall and pinched the bridge of his nose as Beth continued to ramble on about being done and wanting to go home.

"Beth, listen ta me. Charleston is our last job an' then we're goin' home. Ya cain't back out on us now. We need you."

"Who ya talkin' to now?" Daryl heard Merle askin' Beth.

She groaned. "I'm talkin' to your brother."

He heard a door slam and then a moment where all he could here was someone rustling around with a bag.

"Daryl," Beth said in a hushed tone, "when we meet up with y'all tomorrow, I really need to talk to you."

"Alright," he said. "Talk ta ya in tha mornin'."

* * *

_**Myrtle Beach, South Carolina **_

_**June 29, 2014**_

_**11:30 a.m.**_

Merle pulled up at the roadside park Tara had said they'd be at when Beth talked to her before leaving the motel that morning.

Tara was sitting on a table with earphones in and humming along to whatever song she was listening to and Daryl was sitting against a tree close by and smoking a cigarette.

Beth sauntered over to Daryl without speaking to Merle or even Tara and motioned for him to follow her behind the building of roadside restrooms.

Once they were out of sight, Daryl leaned against the building and crossed his arms.

"What happened yesterday?" He asked.

"Well," Beth shrugged, "after what happened at the gas station, we got pulled over and I tried to flirt a little like I usually do but afterwards Merle got real pissy and called me a slut."

"Ya know he didn't mean it, Bethie."

"Yes he did, Daryl. I've been around him long enough to know that when he calls a woman a name like that, it's usually for a good reason and he means it."

"Ya cain't back out jus' 'cause Merle called ya a name which I'm pretty damn sure he didn't mean ta do. We need you on this Charleston job an' then we'll be done. Ya get that place next ta yer daddy's farm ya always been talkin' 'bout or you an' Tara can do all that fancy travelin' an' shoppin' or we could still build a cabin out by that lake that ya wanted."

Beth smiled but shook her head. "I don't know. He's just not the same man he was when we met y'all. He's worse and the drugs, that's another story. His habits gettin' worse an' we're goin' to get caught."

Daryl reached over and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Not a chance in hell, Bethie. Ain't nothin' gon' happen ta you or Tara. I'ma make sure of it an' Merle, he may not say it but he loves y'all an' wouldn't hurt y'all fer anythin' in tha world."

"Baby brotha, quit stickin' tha wood ta Beth an' y'all get over 'ere. We're leavin'!" Merle shouted.

Daryl got in Merle's car with him and Beth got in the driver's seat of the car Tara and Daryl had been in.

As they drove off towards Charleston, Beth was too busy thinkin' about a way to get out of this mess to pay attention to the road.

"Beth!" Tara shouted just before the car they were in crashed into the back of an 18 Wheeler stopped in front of them.

Merle slammed on his brakes as he watch the car their girls were in crash. As soon as he had the car stopped, he and Daryl both jumped out and ran towards them.

* * *

**_A/N: So, please review and let me know what y'all think. What do y'all think is going to happen with Beth, Merle, Daryl and Tara?_**

**_Special thanks go out to gneebee and jazznsmoke for being so supportive! Love you both._**


End file.
